


Stay

by chillychillywilly



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Drabble, M/M, kinda sad, super short, yeah its a zombie, zombie apocalypse?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillychillywilly/pseuds/chillychillywilly
Summary: He had to go.





	

“Go,” Bryce whispers. There are tears falling down, though he pays them no mind. He swallows thickly, fighting the urge to scream. 

 

He's scared. He's so, so scared, and no amount of comfort can help push away the fear that's settled so deeply within him. The sound of something banging on the door echoes through the quietness of the house, making Bryce hastily shove Ryan away. 

 

“Go, please, Ryan. You really shouldn't stay.  Please, ” he chokes out. Ryan just stares at him, eyes wide and glassy with unshed tears. 

 

Before he can say anything, the door breaks down, the banging replaced with hoarse, inhuman growls. Bryce pushes Ryan through the door, a small sob escaping. 

  
Ryan stares for a moment, eyeing the large, bloody bite mark on Bryce's arm, before nodding and running off on shaky legs, tears finally beginning to fall as he forces out a tiny, weak “I love you, Bryce.” 


End file.
